True Love
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: Pure Takari fluff... Oneshot, I hope you like it! Portuguese version will be out soon! Please, review to let me know if you liked it!
1. True Love

**TRUE LOVE**

**By kathlaida-princess**

**Author's Notes: **Hi, dear readers! This small story is actually one essay I had to write for my Portuguese class. I really liked what came out, so I decided to translate it to English and post it here so you can tell me what you think of it! Obviously, it's a Takari fic, written during great moments of inspiration… Read, enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Digimon, nor the two amazing digi-destined that are Takeru and Hikari. If I did, they would have a whole season just for them. I hope you enjoy this, though…

Here's the story!

-------------------------------------------

When she looks at him, she sees the love of her life, a soul once lost, but that was found by her.

She knows by heart his golden hair, each rebel gold thread, the fringe that sometimes falls to his forehead and she has all the pleasure of putting aside. She knows his eyes better than anyone, of the most majestic tone of blue, two melted sapphire stars that stare at her with the greatest care, two pools of warm and crystal-clear waters on which she sinks completely, without wanting to return to reality. She is able of drawing a map of his smile, two rows of white and perfect teeth that send her to her most passionate fantasies in an instant, that make her knees tremble and that bring her cheeks a rampant flush.

Thinking then about his personality, she asks herself why she was so lucky and found him. An old-fashioned gentleman, full of charisma, gentleness, niceness. A person that would give his right arm for a friend and his whole being to his love. Someone that puts the others in front of him, even if the others treat him like garbage or are rude to him. A boy that carries Hope inside his veins, and even having lived through really tough moments, is capable of transmitting that characteristic hope and optimism to everyone around him.

She doesn't know what she would do without him, whenever darkness flooded her being and just his presence seemed to help her in every way one person can be helped with. What would she do if he wasn't there with his friendly shoulder, his heartening hug, his soothing voice, his words of hope? She doesn't know, and she hopes that future won't make her find out…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he looks at her, he sees the light of his life, that received his lost soul and gave him a reason to life for.

He knows each lock of her straight, chocolate-brown hair that reaches her delicate shoulders and emanates a sweet scent of flowers. He remembers perfectly her unique eyes, a mix of dark-brown and ruby-red, a combination that was always the Light that illuminated his way and gave him the strength to go on. He dreams about her goddess face, about her small and cute nose, about her deliciously flushed cheeks, about her irresistibly red and pulpy lips, like cherries, that made his heart melt whenever they curved in an angelic smile.

And he thanks God everyday for her presence by his side. A caring and concerned soul, amusing and full of light, someone capable of scaring the darkness with her mere presence. He asks himself how someone as chased by the darkness as her can be so joyful, and discovers that it must be because of the Light she carries inside her heart.

He recalls all the times she stood by his side when his parents divorced, when loneliness invaded every fiber of his being, and recalls how she was able of erasing each and every sad moment, until all that was left were happy memories, friendly moments, loving reminiscences. What would he do without her radiant laugher, the running to his arms when she was very happy, without the spinning hug they would give afterwards? He doesn't know, but he isn't eager to find out either…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

And everything is perfect when they are together. Each moment is a dream come true, each trade of words or gestures is magic, each memory is as sweet as honey.

Many are the times when they walk at the park, talking about anything and nothing at all. In all of those times, he starts a jest, plays an innocent prank, and she, seeking revenge, runs in pursuit of him. In an atmosphere of joy and fun, they both eventually fall to the ground, where a new game begins. It's almost assured that they start a tickle battle, and in that special moment, there's no one else in the world but them. The fun goes on by the grass floor (A/N: is it how it's said?) and everything is so right as if the entire Universe were created and designed to receive their love. For instants on those times, the fun turns more serious, when his eyes connect deeply with hers.

On those moments, and just for those moments, they both pretend that the other reciprocates their feelings and they both let the love inside them show, they both just see the sapphires or the rubies of the other's eyes. On those moments, they accept that they're much more than just best friends and find themselves embraced by their most romantic moments.

It's on those moments that he helps her up with a friendly hand and she throws her arms around his neck, while his arms snake around her waist. Then, she leans her head against his chest, hearing the regular beat of his heart, feeling his chest rise and lower, lost inside the sweetness of that warm and emotional hug. On his turn, he just pulls her closer to him, letting the Light of her soul flood the Hope inside his heart. Finally, he rests his chin on the top of her head, absorbing each molecule of her aroma, melting of love inside.

But not even on those moments they get the nerve to reveal their feelings and the hug goes on, engraving itself on the two lovers' minds.

For the others around them, who follow everything with a sly smile, what's going on there, the love there present, is pretty obvious, even for the dumbest (A/N: he, he, poor Davis…). It's a matter of time for this to sort out, they say.

The rest of the world is fully aware of the powerful bond that linked the two teenagers. They would find it out too, eventually, because no love of that dimension can be kept a secret for too long.

And they are both eager for the day the secret is revealed.

THE END

------------------------------------------------

Well, this is it… I hope you liked it, so review to let me know!

After this, I'll focus entirely on the two fics I still have to finish, but don't worry: I have all the intentions of writing those beautiful two words 'THE END' on those stories! Just stay with me!

I guess that's all… See ya soon!

kathlaida-princess logging out…


	2. Revelations

**TRUE LOVE**

**By kathlaida-princess**

**Author's Notes: **I really didn't expect to give this a continuation, but since **puasluoma **suggested and I came up with an idea, I told myself, "Why not?" So, for you, **puasluoma**, and all of you who read the first chapter of this oneshot fic, here's its continuation. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Digimon, nor the two amazing digi-destined that are Takeru and Hikari. If I did, they would have a whole season just for them. I hope you enjoy this, though…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

**REVELATIONS**

It was a hot summer late afternoon and the two teenagers had just gotten out of school. Holidays were approaching quickly and they had already started enjoying what that amazing weather had to give them. Once again, Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya went for a walk in the park.

It was like any other day: they walked, they talked, they played, they loved being together. However, there was something different about Takeru that day, something about the way he moved, the way he smiled, the way he behaved. He seemed to be nervous. He had been nervous all day.

And Hikari couldn't really understand why.

That morning, at class, when he sat by her side like everyday, she noticed something was wrong, but she couldn't quite place it. And before she could ask anything, he told her, "Please wait for me after school this afternoon, there's something I really want to talk to you about…"

Kari just got confused, "Why don't you tell me now? We're having Math, we ALWAYS talk during Math."

But he just groaned awkwardly and answered, "I'd rather talk about this in a more private place…"

And Hikari asked nothing more, not only because she was very confused at what he said, but also because she knew he wouldn't tell anything else. But that didn't prevent her from trying to find out what was happening at all cost.

During the breaks, she got around and asked every Degidestined that attended that school if they knew what was going on, but they all acted weird and told her nothing. Davis, surprisingly, got mad at her and made a fuss about "not being fair for him to do that". Yolie started giggling uncontrollably and hugged the Child of Light tight. Ken, with a sly smile, just told her that she would find out soon.

With all of her friends' reaction, Hikari started having forbidden thoughts, and started wondering. Was Takeru… was Takeru doing what she thought he would? Could he possibly make all her dreams come true that afternoon? Would he reveal to her the same feelings she had for him? But she knew she couldn't give too much attention to that, she knew she couldn't raise her hopes too much, or in the end she would be the one with her heart broken.

However, she wasn't able to keep her mind off of those questions during the entire day, and when the afternoon finally came and, with it, the promised walk in the park, she was almost as nervous as her best friend…

Now, Takeru was leading her through a different route from their usual itinerary, a path that hided itself away from most of people, that gave them a warm feeling of privacy. Hikari was getting more nervous and confused by the minute, as the two Degidestined made two final turns through that path and T.K. asked Kari to sit on a wooden bench that stood there. If the Child of Hope was ACTUALLY planning to confess his feelings there, he had chosen the perfect site: comfortable, private and in direct touch with Nature.

At the moment, Takeru was more anxious than she had ever seen him. He just kept on pacing around in circles in front of her, unable to keep his hands still. Kari just watched him walk around, trying to find a way to start his speech, but it came a time when she couldn't take it any longer, and she yelled, "Get on with it, Takeru, you're killing me with curiosity!"

The other teen startled, but finally found the nerve to start speaking. For the best.

"Right…" Kari could tell he was in a great impasse. "Right!" And he relaxed. His opportunity had finally come and there was no way out of it. He was going to tell her that afternoon. So, he kneeled down in front of her and took her hands, making her startle.

"How long have we known each other, Kari?" he asked, staring deep into her crimson eyes.

She started sinking in his own azure eyes, but found enough presence of spirit to answer, "Since forever, it seems. Since I can remember, at least…"

He nodded. "Exactly. We've known each other forever. We've been through the good times and the bad times together. We've been together through laughter and tears, through adventures and misadventures, through happiness and sadness, through darkness…"

"… And into the Light," she finished, making Takeru smile.

"Yeah, and in all those times we were never alone, we always had each other to count on. Since you came into my life, I have someone to hear my nightmares, I have someone to help me cope with my parents' divorce, I have someone to keep me away from solitude's cold embrace…" He shuddered while saying that last sentence, and caressed Kari's hair in the gentlest manner. "Throughout these years, you've been the best friend I could ever wish for and you did more for me than I could ever do for anyone… You're one of the most important people in my life and you know I would never do anything to change it. I care for you that much."

Those words touched the Child of Light's heart profoundly and she couldn't help but cuddle his beautiful face too, while fighting back some touching tears. How could she deserve such a good friend? "You would never hurt me, Takeru, and you will never lose me. You also made life worth it to me…"

T.K. placed his own hand on Kari's, he too fighting back the tears. "But I'm afraid I'm already ruining this friendship… I'm afraid I'm already changing this because I'm so weak…," he whispered.

Kari got scared. "What do you mean? You haven't done anything wrong…"

"I've tried to hide this long enough, and only God knows how difficult it was to see you everyday and knowing it would never happen, only God knows how it hurt to have you in my arms in a sweet embrace when I knew you would never understand, how it killed me to be dazzled by your beauty when I knew it would never be saved for me. Truth is I love you, Kari. I have always had. But I knew you didn't feel the same, so I never told you, afraid of losing you forever. But it seems that it hurt too much to keep this away from you, so I gathered the nerve to confess it. The others encouraged me, even tough I knew this could end up in tragedy, but this was the only thing I could do. I could never lie to you, Hikari. And I hope you understand it…"

Kari went completely numb, as the so desired words came out of her best friend's mouth. She couldn't believe he loved her, it was just too good to be true! The information that went through her brain was just too much for her to handle, so she didn't react at all to his speech, which made him even more nervous and scared. By the absence of spirit in her eyes, he started believing he had really ruined everything he had lived for, and his heart shattered, even though he had prepared himself for that occasion. You only know what a broken heart is when yours falls apart.

So, knowing he had screwed up, he suavely released her hands and stood up, starting to make his way back to the park's entrance, his heart sunk on his stomach. He did what he wanted to, and now he needed to give her some time.

However, Kari had already had all the time she needed and her brain started working correctly again as soon as she saw Takeru leaving. She needed to tell him how she felt too, she couldn't let him leave like that. So, feeling a rush of adrenaline going through her body, she stood up almost immediately and called out his name, "Takeru, wait!"

The boy suddenly halted and turned around on his ankles, his heart jumping. He didn't know what response he could expect from her, he didn't know weather he would be loved or hated…

Fortunately for both, it was the first one. Kari just stood in front of him and let herself sink in his eyes again. She knew exactly what she needed to say, but that moment seemed so surreal that no sound was able to leave her mouth. Feeling tensed up with the silence again, Takeru started saying, "I know it's stupid, but I can try to get over it, ev-"

But he was interrupted. Kari figured out she couldn't express what she felt with mere words, so she tried to be the clearest possible. In a strong impulse, she knew there was only one thing she could do. In a second, her lips were completely drawn to his and they touched, becoming, for a moment, the most perfect first kiss of all time, erasing all rational thought from their minds, making their love the only thing present on that moment.

For that moment only, the two of them forgot about where they were and about all the time it took them to realize that was where they belonged: with each other. For that moment only, they let themselves melt into the other's arms to the first most tender moment of their lives. At their first kiss, they were finally able to be honest to each other.

And after that half a minute they held onto each other in their first kiss (but that seemed to have last only one second to them), they had crossed over the line of simple friendship and had become what destiny wanted them to be: lovers.

Behind them, were all the moments they had to wait to make that dream come true, all the lived impasses that had made that moment so desirable. In front of them, were all the battle they still had to fight, all the obstacles they still had to surpass, together. But, right where they were, were two teens involved in the warm embrace of love, two lovers who were once best friends, and will someday stand for the greatest love ever among people.

**THE END (really…)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER**

So, this was the ending of this little "twoshot". I really hoped you liked it and, **puasluoma**, I hope this is what you were thinking about!

As for next, I'm focusing only in the two fics I still have to go on before I get any more ideas…

Thank you for your time…

kathlaida-princess logging out…


End file.
